PruCan Face Down
by MapleLover
Summary: Canada is always forgotten. But what if someone cared? Hope you like it! :) Rated T for some swearing.


Face Down

"Danke Gott Vest let me come to zhe meeting!" Prussia, or Gilbert Beilshmitd, thought as he sat down near his Canadian crush. Canada, also known as Matthew Williams was sitting quietly in his seat, biting his lip. Matthew had problems with being noticed and Prussia knew it bothered him. Matthew was always tried to carry on day to day, telling himself "I'm going to be noticed, I'm going to be heard.". His brother always promised not to forget him, but he always broke that promise; making Matthew cry alone somewhere every time. Prussia had seen people push right passed him, including his own family. Canada had been beaten up by Cuba because he supposedly looked like America, A.K.A. Alfred F. Jones. At the world meeting that was currently going on, Matthew was being left out again. Every time he tried to say something, he'd get cut off. Gilbert just wanted to yell at them all. Prussia wanted show him that someone DOES care! He wanted to show Canada love. He loved Matthew so much. The jerks that never noticed him would be sorry. Nobody realized how much being neglected hurt. Canada had to deal with it everyday. He was inwardly depressed. All that hurt and sorrow, all that anger and angst had to deposit somewhere. Sadly, that somewhere was the poor blond himself. Canada always beat himself up, about everything. From no one noticing him to forgetting about something or someone else. He called himself stupid and incompetent, lazy and selfish, undeserving. As Prussia refocused he saw that the meeting was over and England was shouting at Matthew. As England yelled Matthew nodded, trying not to burst out crying mouthing "you're right". "Shit!" Thought Gilbert as he rushed to rescue his crush. Just as he reached them, the Canadian fled, tears in his eyes. England was pulled aside and slapped in the face by a very pissed off Albino. "Vhat zhe fuck, England!? Do you know who you just belittled!?" Arthur looked surprised. "Of course, idiot! I just told that git America to-" Prussia bitch slapped him. "Nein! You just scared off Canada, zhe only nation who hasn't done ANYSING to you! I hope you realize how much of a dick you are, arschlock!" With that, Gilbert ran off to find the poor, hurt Canadian. The Prussian was running through the building trying to find Matthew when he heard muffled sobbing. He opened a nearby door to reveal the blond man huddled in a corner of the room crying his misery into the fur of his visibly concerned polar bear, Kumajirou. "Help what'shisname." It said. Matthew looked up, surprised to find someone looking at him. "I-it's okay." The Canadian looked like he was about to burst out crying again. "I-I'm fin-" He was cut off by Gilbert wrapping him in a gentle yet firm hug. "Stop pretending. I understand. I vill alvays be here for you, Birdie." That act of care completely broke Canada's walls, and he started crying again. "Y-you're right...I d-don't like being forgotten...i-it hurts...I've had enough..." Just as Matthew finally started calming down, Arthur and Japan walked into the room. "What is going on here...America-san!?" Kiku Honda exclaimed. England just looked confused. "Alfred? What are you-" Prussia glared at them both. "Vhat zhe hell is wrong vis you two! How can you confuse Canada vis his idiotic bruder!" Kiku looked confused. "Who?" Suddenly, the timid Canadian stood up and glared at the two island countries. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for America or being forgotten altogether!" "B-Birdie!" Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand and stalked out of the room and of the building. After they had made it to the parking lot, the Canadian took a deep breath and exhaled. "That felt amazing. Thank you for not giving up on me, Prussia." Said nation smiled and kissed the North American. "You're so vors it, Birdie." As Canada slept in his lover's arms, he sighed happily, smiling. With Gilbert by his side, he wouldn't have to pretend and endure the pain. He'd had enough and now he would never have to go through it alone ever again.

A/N I love writing fanfiction. It's fun, eh? This is one of my favorite pairings. Thanks for reading! I own nothing except the story line. Maple out.


End file.
